


Dalish Meta

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: Collection of the meta I've written for my version of the Dalish.





	1. Scions

“What is a scion?”

Among the Dalish clans of Thedas, there are ones who stand above. Ones who fought and struggled to earn the right to serve their people through the will of the gods who were deceived. They are examples of the greatness the Dalish can achieve, and act as powerful leaders among their people. Clans who patron certain gods encourage these roles, and those who do not still welcome their expertise.

Each scion is aligned with a specific god, and as such, the trials and duties they must perform reflect that. Here, I have laid out what each scion does, and how they impact the Dalish as a whole.

 **Scion Title:** _The Hand of Vengeance_

 **God:** _Elgar’nan_

 **God’s Domain:** _The White Heath_

 **Location:** _Clan Diceni, the Steppes on the border of the Free Marches and Tevinter_

 **Info:** There is only one Hand at any time. It is the rarest of all the scions for two reasons: the first being, it’s a title only a mage can hold. Second, the Hand’s trial to gain the title is incredibly dangerous and most die from it. The Hand is the will of Elgar’nan, the Earth Shaker, All-Father, Son of the Sun, and as such, The Hand must have sound judgment and control in order to exact the vengeance that His Will requires.

In order to become The Hand, the initiate goes through a harrowing-like ceremony: A several day long trance in which they are purposefully possessed by demons. Not one, like the Harrowing, but several of them, all in succession. The Hand must be able to resist them all and exert their dominance over both the waking world and the dreaming one, proving that they are worthy. They are possessed by Rage, Hunger, Sloth, and Pride….the Four Fatals, as the Diceni call them. They are considered the most dangerous demons to succumb to by the clan because they are the cause of the downfall of the individual from their life in the clan. Rage blinds them to the greater picture of survival, Hunger drives them to do horrible things in order to sate the beast that eats away at them, Sloth brings the entire clan down with them, and Pride draws them away from the clan’s purpose, the Dalish Purpose.

Once ascended, the Hand acts as the physical force of the Creators, enacting Vengeance upon those who hurt The People. Once the Hand becomes involved in a clan’s affairs, Keepers and even other scions are second to their voice. However, because of the danger involved in the Hand’s trial, the clans may go a few generations without having one. The Hands also lives much shorter lives than other Dalish because of the nature of their power. Eventually, the Will of Elgar’nan they invite into themselves will destroy them.

 **Scion Title:** _The Black Tongue_

 **God:** _Dirthamen_

 **God’s Domain:** _Unknown_

 **Location:** _Clan Virnehn, Clan Dyvila, Clan Olenah, all Orlais near the Dales_

Info: Another rare scion due to the danger and complexity of the trials. The Tongue must also be a mage.

There are three clans in all of Thedas who have a history of Black Tongues. They are all Southern Clans, and are close enough to make regular trips to the Dales, where Dirthamen’s sunken temple lies. This temple was long ago partially submerged after an earthquake or some sort of catastrophic event, leaving it a challenge to explore for even the boldest adventurers. As such, it has remained largely untouched, though delipidated from the submersion in the stagnant, dark waters.

The Tongue’s final Trial forces them to navigate through the temple, swimming through labyrinthian corridors and halls long forgotten, where they must find the inner sanctum. Many are lost to undertows, deep water predators, and simple mistakes that can cause them to become entangled and drown. For those who discover the sanctum, insight and prophetic visions await. In the darkest depths, the Whisperer in the Womb breathes the curses into their minds and through their magic, and they are forever changed.

Upon return, The Black Tongue spends months in silence, refusing to speak lest Dirthamen’s secrets leave His Dark House. After this time elapses, the Tongue becomes a dream oracle to the Dalish, enacting the Will of the Keeper of Secrets by listening to the visions that are formed in the Fade to them. Sometimes the visions are fortuitous and clear, but as the Black Tongue ages, these ones are often overtaken completely by much darker, incomprehensible messages. Like the Hand of Vengeance, they are not a long-lived scion. Eventually, the haunting touch of Dirthamen on their minds destroy them.

 **Scion Title:** _The Blood of the Embers_

 **God:** _Sylaise_

 **God’s Domain:** _The Cinder Fields_

 **Location:** _Clan Abersher’al, northern Nevarran deserts/the Silent Plains_

 **Info:** The last of the three scions who have to be a mage to qualify for their position. Unlike the other two, the Blood must always be a woman and must always be trained in fire magic. The clan specializes in training and producing fire mages, as they long believed to be a noble house that descended from She of the Moth Herself.

The Triumvirate of the Nevarran desert clans is thought to be the most powerful Council among the clans, and for good reason. They specifically condition and train their scion as a permanent fixture in their political workings, as well as their spiritual ones. In fact, the two are hardly distinguishable among Clan Abersher’al.

They follow the Vir Atish’an, the Path of Peace, a gift given to the Dalish by Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper. The Blood of the Embers is sworn to uphold this, to lead their clan towards that path, and to provide guidance on solving domestic issues among all the clans. The Hearth is the Heart of the Dalish, or so the stories go, and the Blood is what connects the Heart to the Body of the People. The Blood does not often leave Nevarra for her work, but when she does, it usually means two clans are battling one another, or Keepers are threatening war with one another, or some other issue that needs to be resolved with mediation.

The Trial of the Blood is daunting, but less dangerous for the mage who is conditioned from birth to take this role. She must gather the Eternal Flame from the Great Hearth that Clan Abersher’al carries with them, and then cross the desert with that flame, keeping it alive, completely alone. She may spend weeks making her pilgrimage, only for the flame to be extinguished, forcing her to restart her Trial. In the end, the Blood always returns, Eternal Flame in hand, and fully in tune with the loving warmth as well as the deadly passion that Sylaise embodies.

Additional notes: The Blood of the Embers is the Sister Scion to the Maiden of the Hunt. They often work in tandem to resolve issues among the clans that stem from fights over resources and/or hunting grounds.

 **Scion Title:** _The Maiden of the Hunt_

 **God:** _Andruil_

 **God’s Domain:** _The Black Forest_

 **Location:** _Clan Lavellan, Northeastern Free Marches. Clan Shidahl, the Feral Fjords in the Anderfels. Clan Jhair, Tirashan Forest. Clan Borilas, the Blasted Hills near Andoral’s Reach._

 **Info:** The Maiden of the Hunt is the arbiter between the Clans and the Wild. The rolling hills, the treacherous mountain peaks, the loaming swamps, the endless hot sands, the dense coniferous forests…all hunting grounds to the Lady of the Hunt, and as such, must be treated as the gift they are. The Maiden dispatches hunters to tread new hunting grounds, settles territorial disputes, and stands as the leader of a guerilla militia when clans are under attack by outside forces (usually bandits or templars).

The Trial of the Maiden of the Hunt is to spend six months in total isolation in dangerous and inhospitable environments. It’s incredibly lethal to some, and the isolation often has long term effects on the Maiden Initiates who pass the test. When they return, they are awarded the Mantle, a relic of the Dales passed down from generation to generation. The Mantle carries the authority of the scion, and with it, a voice in Councils across Thedas that is weighed heavier than even some Keepers. Like some of her fellow scions, the Maidens usually retire early, as their work is stressful and strenuous on their bodies and minds, and there are rarely more than one or two active Maidens living at one time.

Since Andruil is a chthonic goddess in my canon, the Maiden goes hand and hand with Death, and as such, is followed by the Banal’ras (Shadow). She chooses a test in order for hunters to compete for the prestigious title, and the winner acts as her bodyguard and second in command in the field. Maidens may have more than one Banal’ras during their time in power, as their positions put them in active danger more often than most Dalish.

Additional notes: Sister Scion to the Blood of the Embers and like the Blood, the position can only be obtained and held by a woman. One of two scions directly associated with the concept of Death. Andruil is active Death, while Falon’din is passive Death.

 **Scion Title:** _The Last Breath_

 **God:** _Falon’din_

 **God’s Domain:** _The Badlands_

 **Location:** _Clan Briathos, Arlathan Forest_

 **Info:** The Last Breath is the official keeper of “Dead Places”. They are archivists by nature, playing on the duality of the roles of Falon’din and his brother, Dirthamen. Dirthamen keeps secrets, while Falon’din uncovers them all as he leads the Dead to places beyond. Their primary role is discovery and preserving lost monuments, sharing new cultural discoveries, and keeping networks of communication open for the Dalish. They primarily use corvids in order to do so, and the Dalish’s main rookery resides with Clan Briathos.

To the Dalish, Death is also called, “The Long Shadow”, and one of Falon’din’s titles is “He Who Casts the Long Shadow.” It goes without saying, the Dalish understand the reach in which the inevitable possesses. The Last Breath knows better than most, as they are also charged with taking care of courier communication between clans. The Breath must cover every clan from the Anderfels to the Kocari Wilds, making sure they can send for aid and make other requests within a timely manner. It’s a daunting task, and the Breath is the most well-traveled scion because of it.

The Breath, like the Maiden, also has a Banal’ras. Their Banal’ras acts as their enforcer, making sure the anyone interrupting communication matters or desecrate holy ground are dealt with swiftly. Also like the Maiden,The Last Breath holds an object of authority, passed down from a time before the Dales called The Crook. It’s a shepherd’s staff, symbolic of Falon’din in his role as Friend of the Dead.

Though not as strenuous as other Trials, The Last Breath’s initiation tests are no less harrowing. The Breath is locked in a mausoleum with only enough food and water to last a month. They must live among the dead things for that time, and when the Keeper of Briathos opens the mausoleum entrance, there have been occasions where there was no living inside. However, the Trial has a much higher survival rate than others, mainly because they are trained for years for it, and because no one really wants to be the scion to Falon’din. It’s a thankless job with not nearly as much prestige as it deserves.

 **Scion Title:** _Daughter of the Path_

 **God:** _Ghilan’nain_

 **God’s Domain:** _The Pillared Sky_

 **Location:** _Clan Feindrah, Nevarran deserts, but may turn up in other desert clans._

 **Info:** The Daughter of the Path is unique among the scions in that she does not undergo a traditional trial in order to earn the title. She is ‘chosen’. Clan Feindrah and other sister clans to them believe their halla herd is descended from the very first halla, created by She of the Path Herself. Their breeding records are vast and hold information on nearly every generation of halla since the fall of the Dales, and because of the clan’s deep connection to them, they allow the halla themselves choose the scion.

The process itself is very secretive and very well guarded. Not even the Keeper of the High Clan (The Dalish Equivalent of Prime Minister) knows the particulars of it. What is known is that the previous Daughter helps facilitate the process, and the new Daughter is chosen at a very young age. Once she reaches adulthood, she embarks on a pilgrimage across Thedas, taking the lead halla of the herd with her. She stops at every Dalish Clan and gets to know their herd, communicating their needs and the path the clan must follow to give their halla the respect and comfort they deserve. This process is arduous and may take many years to accomplish, but Clan Feindrah is used to the Daughter being away. Even after she returns from ascension pilgrimage, she is never one to stay for very long.

Like the Last Breath, the Daughter of the Path is very well traveled. She is the official cartographer of the Dalish, investigating which trails and paths are safe, and which have fallen to human development. Her main purpose is to ensure that the nomadic Dalish are moving safely from territory to territory by opening up new ways of travel for them. She often works in conjunction with the Last Breath, as both Falon’din and Ghilan’nain are associated with leading and opening ways.

In the event that Hanal’ghilan is born, the Daughter of the Path drops everything she is doing to greet the golden halla personally. She then officially retires Hanal’ghilan’s parents and facilitates transfers with other clans to make sure that Hanal’ghilan’s herd is properly supplemented.

Additional notes: The Daughter has the additional titles of ‘ _The Surefoot_ ’ and ‘ _The Mother’s Sight Reborn_ ’ among her clan, though she is referred to by her official title among other clans.

 **Scion Title:** _Child of the Forge_

 **God:** _June_

 **God’s Domain:** _The Rusted Hills_

 **Location:** _Clan Alerion, Lake Unbriam of Nevarra. Clan Hassandriel, The Merdaine of the Anderfels. Several other clans scattered all over Thedas._

 **Info:** The Forge Children are the most numerous scions among the Dalish. Those dedicated to June, master of the Craft, serve an important duty of progressing the People through engineering endeavors. Problems with travel or camping are solved by these scions, often with such skill and expertise, that even human merchants are interested in buying their secrets. It’s also why the Forge Children are the trade mediators and planners, acting as middle men for clans and humans when it comes to business.

This also makes them the Dalish money-earners. Or at least, resource earners. Though the clans tend to move apart from one another to protect themselves, survival of the whole is still a priority, and having having a steady flow of supplies between clans is integral to that. But, the Dalish also do not want to sell their history, their heritage in order to have that security. The Forge Children protect Dalish culture by preventing any unsanctioned sales of sacred implements (such as vallaslin ink) and oversee the barter of items that are made by the clans.

In order to become a Child of the Forge, the elf must prove themselves to be clever and intuitive on top of being a mastercraftsman. They are required to create a master work that changes the life of the Dalish for the better. It’s a throwback to a myth in which a clever elf in the days of the Old Empre had to solve a puzzle to unlock the secrets of the Forge Master’s homunculi. The ‘puzzle’ now is more metaphorical, and must be solved by fixing a problem the Dalish are dealing with. It may be as simple as creating a new type of design on the aravel sails to provide maximum control, or as complicated as inventing an entirely new way of tempering ironbark. The end is always the same: a change for the greater good.

 **Scion Title:** _The Beating Heart_

 **God:** _Mythal_

 **God’s Domain:** _None_

 **Location** : _Any clan._

 **Info:** The scion of Mythal is entirely unique among all the other scions. The Beating Heart title can only be earned posthumously.

When any member of the Dalish performs deeds of self-sacrifice in justification for the Dalish Purpose, they are automatically submitted to The Keeper of the High Clan for consideration. The Dalish are a pragmatic people on the whole, but they understand how sacred the act of giving one’s life up for the greater good is, and want to reward that accordingly. Once the dead scion is ascended, their names are written in the records of Elvhen history, and celebrations are held across all the clans.

Many classical Dalish heroes are scions of Mythal, including all the Emerald Knights and in one case, a previous scion as well. Yemensi of Clan Jhair, a Maiden of the Hunt, was called upon the Nevarran clans for aid when the Third Blight broke out, and her stand with Grey Wardens outside of Hunter’s Fell ended in her death, but also in the evacuation of many, many elves, including city elves. She is the only Dalish to ever hold two scion roles, and nearly every loremaster in every clan tells her stories to the children as part of their education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special huge massive thank you to @calyah for her development on Clan Abersher’al, The Triumvirate, The Blood of the Embers, and The Daughter of the Path. Almost all my desert dalish meta comes from her.
> 
> And of course, thank you do @feindrah for the art and for letting me use her Clan Feindrah too! You’re the sweetest!
> 
> For anyone interested, you can read more about scions and my version of the Dalish in my fic, Birthright, and its sequel, Exalted!


	2. Removal of Vallaslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious about your headcanon for burning off vallaslin. Can you expand? - Zora-Zen on tumblr

The vallaslin, “blood writing”, is not just a regular tattoo. It’s a symbol of station, of an elf’s heritage, their status as an adult among the Dalish. It is intrinsic to who they are as a people, and if someone has betrayed The People, the gravest of measures are taken.

The vallaslin that is taken as a cultural understanding of the Dalish Imperative and everything it encompasses.The murder of another of The People is the highest form of treason among the Dalish, as Life is so important to them, and is punished severely. If the Dalish Imperative is undermined, if someone deliberately takes the Life of their kin, then they are not allowed to be Dalish anymore. 

Vallaslin is removed with a searing hot knife, not actual fire. Similar to their scarification, the knife methodically cuts away the vallaslin until the layer of skin that holds the ink is gone. It is excruciatingly painful and often deadly. Infection easily sets in, and without the support of clan healers and mages, the disgraced elf often dies alone in the wilderness within a few days. 

Those who do survive hold the scars on their face for everyone to see. It has garnered rumors and stories about Dalish savagery among humans, and even makes city elves wary of doing business with some clans. But it is done very, very rarely, and the decision is not taken lightly. 

The former Last Breath selfishly tried to preserve himself above another Life, and in doing so, caused the death of his ex-lover and his Banal’ras. There was no other choice. He was supposed to be a scion of The People, the representative of them through their Creators. What he did was unforgivable.


	3. Rites and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religious ceremonies for the Dalish

The life of the Elvhen is, and has always been, a life of Duality. They have walked the edge of death and extinction since the fall of Arlathan, but love life vigorously and fully, never ones to be content in watching days pass them by. It’s only natural that this Duality extends to important cultural facets of their lives; in particular, their relationship to their Creators.

The gods are the progenitors of the Dalish propensity towards Duality. They act both passively and actively in their roles, and even their titles and very natures reflect this. In order to understand the rites and rituals the Dalish hold sacred, one must first understand their deities and their history.

**Diversion**

To humans and dwarves and all the other races in Thedas, the Dalish worship of their gods must look akin to parents telling their children bedtime stories in the form of fables and heroic tales.One would think their religious structure childish, simplistic, and lacking the complexity of Andrastianism. It’s easy to relate to, and universally simple enough for anyone to understand, making the perceived Dalish religion an interesting, if quaint, oral tradition.

Which is exactly what Clan Ralaferin’s legendary Keeper, Gisharel, intended.

In an effort to ease tension rising in the Dales between the Dalish and the human nobles hunting their game for sport, Keeper Gisharel began an outreach program in order to make the clans of the Dales seem less threatening and more open to their opponents. Word was spread for villages and cities across the fallen Elvhen homeland, and within a matter of a few years, Dalish stories and storytelling became all the rage for bards and performers. Gisharel’s plan had worked; he ingratiated his people with the humans, earned some recourse for their camping ground infringement, and beyond that, made the Dalish all around Thedas less of the scary cannibal boogeymen of the wild parts of the world, and more palatable for the devotees of the Chantry.

But as any Dalish knows, the children’s stories are just that…stories to be told to young elves in preparation for their education. Though many things have been lost since the fall of the Dales, some things remained or were recovered,and for what was truly lost, intricate systems and diverse methods of worship were developed over the four hundred years since the Exalted March on the evles.

The Path of History

In the children’s stories, the Creators are largely benevolent beings that are either defeating or being confounded by the Dread Wolf, the Trickster god of the Dalish pantheon. It instills interest in history and oral tradition in the youth,and all Dalish children know the tales. However, those children eventually grow into adults, and some may choose to pursue a role among the clan as a Lorekeeper, and may eventually ascend as Loremaster. These Dalish are the ones who educate the young members of the clan. They teach them to write and read, to use the remnants of their language, and utilize basic arithmetic.

Those who pursue the path of Lorekeeper also act as Dalish theologists. They decipher and study the abstract concepts of their heritage and records their findings and theories for future generations. As such, they are well versed in the nature of the Creators and act as spiritual guides to Keepers. In clans like Lavellan or Diceni, the roles of Lorekeepers are often overlooked by the scion of the clan.

**The Duality**

Rituals are varied and diverse among the clans. Some clans who patron certain gods have rituals unique to them, and others have very little. There are some things that universal among them though: the duality of Life and Death.

This Duality extends into their Pantheon, with many gods acting as Lifegivers, others as Death Heralds, and some that are in between.

Elgar’nan is a Death God, for He was the first to cast The Long Shadow. He was angered by His Father, the Sun, and cast Him out, leaving the world shrouded in darkness. Mythal soothed his rage, and brought Life back to the world, and is the Mother of Life for Her efforts.

_Their Children follow as Earth Shaker and Mother Moon lead the way, each down a path of Duality. Falon’din leads Death, Andruil chases it. June constructs Life, Ghilan’nain creates it. But two Children travel paths of their own choosing. Sylaise, She of the Moth, was a force of Life and Death, for Her great Inferno would destroy the world and create it anew. Dirthamen, the Whisperer in the Womb, was neither Death nor Life, but the secret path between._

_The Dalish understand that Elgar’nan and Falon’din are not Death, but rather, a connection to the abstraction of it. Elvhen know Death through the history of their Creators, as well as Life. When the Dread Wolf locked them away from us, so did He lock away the secrets of undeath with him. We wither and die, as the beast to be hunted does, robbing us of the Duality our People once knew intimately._

_\- Words of Keeper Paeris of Diceni_

Death Heralds

In the even that a troupe of hunters is going on a dangerous or life-threatening mission, they are sung off with the Hymn to Falon’din, an ageless song requesting their Death Guide to lead them to the Beyond. This Hymn is solemn and ritualistic, accompanied by the Keeper or Maiden dousing the Warlord or Lead Hunter’s weapons in hare’s blood, blessing them with Andruil’s Grace.

_As we love life and hate death, guide us peacefully when we are lost to violent hands_

_Cast the Long Shadow over us, but do not leave us in the darkness of decay._

_Reunite us with those long gone, whose memories are all too vague._

_Show us the golden fields of Your Promised Lands where we may be at peace._

_Guide us Falon’din, to the places we cannot see but wish to._

While the Hymn is meant for a departure and is from the time of the Dales, older songs exist as well. Ones spoken in the Elvhen language and uttered only in the most dire or joyous of situation. If the hunters on the mission feel the cause is hopeless, they will often sing a song that honors their imminent defeat and their embrace of their death:

_Din’an dirthaveran_

_Elenfanim la elenasal_

_Vir ghilas Bellanaris_

_La glandival’halem_

_The Promise of Death_

_Both our fear and our triumph_

_We journey toward that Eternity_

_And wish for an end there_

Funeral rites are equally as solemn, for the Dalish always mourn their mortality greatly. At the time of death, the deceased is wrapped tightly in linen, with keepsakes from their life wound inside. For hunters, teeth and bones and reminders of their conquered Prey are buried with them as well, as a sign of their accomplishments in life. When the body is lowered into the ground, the deceased’s closest loved one places an oak branch in the grave with the body, in hopes that a tree will grow from inside. It was a way of giving back the immortality that was taken away, but every Dalish will tell you it’s a poor substitute for Uthenera.

When the body is at last sent off, the Last Rites are read:

_O Falon'Din_

_Lethanavir–Friend to the Dead_

_Guide my feet, calm my soul,_

_Lead me to my rest._

_O Mythal_

_Lathanavir – Great Protector_

_Watch over my loved ones_

_Offer them comfort while I am gone._

_O Sylaise_

_Lathanavir – Warm Hearth_

_Give my body sustenance_

_While my journeys take me far._

_O Dirthamen_

_Lathanavir – Keeper of Secrets_

_Reveal to me the unseen_

_So I may be prepared._

_O Elgar’nan_

_Lathanavir – Earth Shaker_

_Should you recreate the world in my absence_

_Remember my bones when you build it anew._

**Life Givers**

As the Dalish love Life and hate Death, the biggest celebrations for them revolve around the anticipation of Life. Whether it is new life, such as a birth, or a new life, such as a marriage, all forms of a growing Life are exalted as holy.

In the event of a new birth, the entire clan celebrates. The birth of a new halla calf is as much cause for celebration as the birth of a new child, and both are done in equal measures. Honey is added to milk for the children, and confiscated liquor from raids is passed around the camp for the adults to enjoy the wide blinking eyes and fresh faces of birth. The halla calf is ritually cleansed with soap cured with wildflowers and then adorned with clothe over their back that depicts the Long Walk to the Dales.

For new babies, they are also ritually cleansed with wildflower soap, but also baptized in halla milk, then given a piece of jewelry made by the clan’s Craftmaster. The child will wear the jewelry until they reach adolescence as a sign of their ties to the People. Once they shed the vestiges of childhood, so do they shed their jewelry, and give the piece back to the Clan to prove they are ready to contribute.

The songs and blessing sung at christening ceremonies are much more varied and rowdy, but for the most part, consist of ballads about Mythal caring for all Her Children. Every Dalish child can sing the simple ballad:

_O, Mother, Golden as the Comb_

_With pollen on my little feet!_

_I will carry your honey to the hive_

_And make you a nectar sweet!_

Marriages are also a cause for massive celebration. The partners say a very standard oath and exchange gifts of respect to one another in front of the entire clan with very little fanfare. To the Dalish, marriage is often done in an effort to tie together clans and family bloodlines, more often than not for political reasons, not necessarily for love or companionship. For a People constantly on the edge of survival and annihilation, relationships can often be fleeting, and they understand that very well.

That doesn’t mean they don’t like to party anyways! After a marriage, even if it is done politically, flowers are gathered from miles around the clan’s hunting grounds, and the entire camp is covered in them. The music is loud, the drinks are plentiful, and the food rations are consumed in greater amounts than usual. The songs of weddings are much more bawdy and raunchy than the birthing counterparts, a favorite being a rather lewd song to Sylaise that plays on the theme making sweetness:

_My lover’s eyes are liquid_

_My lover’s limbs are marble_

_My lover’s kiss is molten_

_My lover’s tongue is wet_

_I will take her/him/them to the Hearth_

_And make her/him/them sing_

_An oath to She of the Five Passions_

_And my lover’s end will be_

_As sweet as any honey!_

Though not ritualistic in nature, there are many times when those newly married will exchange more personal gifts in private. Signs of devotion and love, only to be shared by those who truly wish it. There are times that arranged marriages start off as political, but over time, the partners share these personal gifts to show that they grown into much more.


	4. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Dalish Hunters

Scions may change across clans, as well as other titles and traditions, but there is always one constant that is integral to the survival of the Dalish…

_Their hunters._

No matter where the clan wanders, no matter what the clan’s diet consists of, no matter what method the clan uses to obtain resources, hunters are always an important cog in the machine that keeps these nomadic elves alive.

Being a hunter consists of more than following the Vir Tanadhal, though it is something that they take lightly either. For most clans, the hunters are the first –and last– line of defense against predators, slavers, mercenaries, bandits, and any other array of nuisances that may prey on a vulnerable group of elves. Working together, standing resolute, and humbly accepting the gifts of the prey that their arrows pierce are what they live and breath, but the complexity of the systems in which they utilize to survive is no less impressive than a conscripted force like the Free Army.

**Training**

A hunter’s training is never done, or so the old saying goes. Until the age in which they are forced to retire from duty, hunters will spend every day of their life doing some sort of battle exercises or active hunting. Most clans start training their children around the age of six, though some, like Lavellan, have been known to start as early as three or four, depending on the child’s interest and ability. Their first few years are made for practicing aim with a bow, learning martial combat, mock fights with blunted weapons, and conditioning. It’s often retired hunters who train the younger ones, but on occasion, the Warlord might deem it necessary to knock a cocky hunter down a peg or two and put them on rotation.

When a hunter reaches adolescence, they are brought out on regular hunts to learn in the field. They are usually apprenticed under a lead hunter, or perhaps even the Warlord themselves, and learn the movements and formations through living it. There is a specific standard of training for this stage for every clan. Hunters on the steppes of the Hundred Pillars must use very different techniques than the ones prowling the plains of the northern Free Marches, and as such, are trained accordingly.

Once the young hunter approaches the point where they are ready to become fully blooded, clans like Lavellan simultaneously teach them basic scouting skills and put them on guard rotations (that they will need to do for the rest of the career). This ensures that they are ready to be integrated into the fighting force and are contributing to the protection of the clan.

**Earning their Blood**

A young hunter only reaches maturity when they make their first respectable kill. It’s not enough to shoot a deer with an arrow though; one must prove they have learned patience, dedication, and focus in order to be fully blooded. A particularly brazen wolf stealing halla or a boar breaking into food stores or even wild harts that are driving off the clan’s regular prey are all worthy kills for a hunter to emerge blooded. On rare occasions, young hunters may be entangled in skirmishes with humans or dwarves of Tal-Vashoth and prove themselves under those circumstances, but those are situations of desperation. Many clans discourage putting young hunters at risk to become accepted into the ranks in this way.

Like the other roles in the clan, once a hunter is officially initiated into their ranks, they are able to receive their first vallaslin. The ones worn on the face are a sign of adulthood, and one nearly every Dalish wears. The first is also very personal and the choice of which god to display is meditated on for days, or weeks, or even months. Though many hunters in Clan Lavellan wear the vallaslin of their patron, Andruil, or Falon’Din, it’s not unheard of for one to wear June or Mythal or even Sylaise for other reasons. A hunter wearing June’s vallaslin may do so to honor a parent, or an ancestor, or to tie themselves to a particular Dalish hero. The decision is up to the hunter, and it is always taken seriously.

At the time of their initiation, fully blooded hunters also receive their first full set of armor. No more wearing leftovers to practice maintenance and repair on, no more mismatched pieces, no more substandard protection. The armor of a hunter is as important as their weapon in clans like Lavellan, and they will wear it for many years. It is the physical manifestation of their title in the clan, and a hunter who doesn’t take care of their armor is a hunter unworthy of it.

For Lavellan hunters, this is also the time when they can cut their hair. Children training as hunters grow their hair until they are fully blooded, and then are expected to shear the underside and burn the hair along with the eyes of their prey. The burning of the eyes means Andruil can ‘see’ what the animal saw and make sure the hunter treated them properly, and the hair is a sacrifice for the blood spilled in Her name. After their shearing, hunters typically keep their undercut, but there are a vast array of styles that they wear the topside of their hair to distinguish themselves.

**The Elite**

If a hunter is especially good at stealth, tracking, and scouting, they are handpicked by the Warlord of the clan to be initiated into the ranks of the _Ethinan_ , or ”watching eyes” in Elvhen. The Ethinan are dedicated scouts of the clan, keeping constant watch on the surrounding hunting grounds for bandit incursions, slaver activity, smuggler paths, and a whole plethora of issues that may arise. They are led by a Lead Ethinan, who is acting head scout of the clan. They work in tandem with the Warlord, and in Lavellan’s case, with the Maiden, to ensure that the clan can quickly respond to problems with as little bloodshed as possible.

The Ethinan utilize many methods to extract information from their surroundings; from basic scouting to highly effective interrogation methods. A captured human from a bandit clan is fed stories of Dalish savagery, isolated for hours on end, and on some occasions, released back into the wilderness at night, only for them to watch themselves be hunted down again, each encounter getting more and more aggressive. The Ethinan extract bandit clan movements, mercenary camp locations, and even slaver rings with their methods, and despite the ruthlessness in which they perform, have provided vital intel that has saved clans all over Thedas many times over.

**Leadership**

Though many Dalish clans no longer partake in war, almost all of them have a Warlord. The title is a leftover from the Dales, back when each High Family had their own militia forces, led by their Warlords. They specialized in protecting and advancing the Elvhen empire, and many legendary Dalish heroes held the prestigious title.

Those days are long gone, but some things have not changed. Warlords are still tasked with the protection of the clan. They oversee the hunter’s training, shift rotations, placement of teams and leaders, and work with other Warlords when necessary to eliminate threats. Some clans Warlords are content to do minimal active response, and are instead more inclined to focus on making sure hunters are bringing in enough food. Others oversee vast networks of Ethinan spies who report information that affect more than one clan.

Clan Lavellan is an active field clan, meaning their hunters are trained skirmishers. They lead raids against bandits and act as escorts to artisan caravans trading with humans. The Warlord coordinates their guerilla tactics and leads in the field, taking the approach of hitting hard and hitting fast, overwhelming the opposing force before they can fight back. It’s made the Northern Free Marches treacherous grounds for those who would try to take advantage of those who can’t fight back, and though they would never admit it, most Marcher cities are thankful for the clan’s Warlord and their proactive approach to dealing with problems.

**Disgrace**

On occasions, a hunter in Lavellan will find themselves making mistakes, whether purposefully or accidentally, and find themselves in hot water for it. If the deed was severe enough, they may be judged before the Warlord and the clan’s Maiden, and be ordered to cut their hair. As their hair is an outward symbol of their title, having it taken away shows that they did something detrimental to their fellow hunters, the clan, or themselves, and are being punished for it. They must keep their hair short for a year, then petition the Warlord and Maiden to grow it out once more. If the hunter is properly contrite and has done their best to restore their reputation, they may be allowed to do so and return to their former status.

In cases where more severe and long lasting punishment is required, a Warlord may strip a hunter of their armor. Because of the status that comes with wearing the armor, having it taken away means that the hunter is effectively having their title taken away. No more hunts, no more training, no more guard rotations, nothing. They are by all rights, no longer hunters. There are cases where an armor may be restored through deeds, but because the Dalish see every last elf as a resource to their Imperative, stripping a hunter of their armor is only reserved for the most severe offenses, and rarely is that hunter welcomed back into their former role.

**Battle**

For Clans like Lavellan, guerrilla warfare is the preferred method of attack. Dalish know they are usually outnumbered (and in some cases out-trained), so they use every advantage they can, including using their hunting grounds against encroaching enemies. It’s nothing for a group of hunters to scare off a group of mercenaries two to three times their number with ambushes, traps, and distractions. There are fights that never have a single drop of blood shed, because hunters will turn groups of slavers around in their territory, then chase off all the game, effectively starving them out. All without firing a single arrow.

But when occasions call for firing those arrows, Clan Lavellan in particular does so with great pleasure. Trained as sharp shooters who disappear in shadows, most intruders with malicious intent don’t know what hit them. That’s not to say that Lavellan cannot handle frontal assault; they engage in it quite regularly. Sometimes the best method of attack is prevention, so when new groups of bandits or other undesirables move into the area, raids are done to deter more of them from settling. They will corner their prey after using suppressing fire, putting up shield walls funneling them into choke points where they can be easily slaughtered.

While it seems risky to engage in these kinds of raids, the rewards are worth it to Lavellan. All the spoils from raids are divvied out to the clan’s quartermaster, and they collect much needed items to help with their survival. There’s also the fact that bandit clans keep a lot of booze on hand, and if there’s one thing hunters enjoy doing, it’s partying hard after a victory.

The life of a hunter is one full of peril and glory, for those who seek it, but on the whole, they are the lifelines of many clans. While their life expectancy may be shorter than a hearthworker or an artisan, there is no doubt that a hunter who loves what they do still find tremendous meaningfulness and satisfaction in the time that they do have.


End file.
